bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Wales
Daniel Wales is the brother of Simon Wales, and one of the primary architects of Rapture. He and is brother are also co-governors of Siren Alley. History In their homeland of Ireland, Daniel and his brother Simon were architects, and their firm, Wales & Wales, designed many prominent cathedrals. However, Daniel was always somewhat of a "black-sheep" because he never believed in any of the "Jesus bollocks" that the cathedrals represented. When Andrew Ryan commissioned Wales & Wales to design Rapture Daniel welcomed the opportunity to build "a cathedral with no God, befittin' the ascent o'man." After Rapture was completed, Daniel Wales took up residence in the area of Rapture that would later be called "Siren Alley." Unfortunately, his architecture firm soon fell on hard times when Rapture began to leak and he and his brother could no longer get any contracts. Soon after, he became estranged from his brother when Simon adopted the philosophies of Sofia Lamb and took on the title "Father Wales." Daniel held a deep grudge against Lamb as a result of this and refused to speak to his brother again, despite Simon's attempts to convert him to the Rapture Family. After Wales & Wales went out of business Daniel resorted to running the Pink Pearl brothel. He began to drink heavily and even indulged in splicing, although he forbade such behavior from the prostitutes. BioShock 2 Daniel Wales is encountered by Subject Delta in the Pink Pearl during his journey through Siren Alley. Delta is required to obtain the code to Pumping Station # 5 from him in order to progress in the level. When Subject Delta approaches him Daniel immediately assumes he intends to kill him and sets traps for him in his office before attacking. Daniel Wales is equipped with a shotgun and Molotov cocktails, moves incredibly fast, and controls a hacked Security Bot. He has a very high amount of health, having about twice as much health as a Brute Splicer. Additionally, he is accompanied by a handful of Spider Splicers and Leadhead Splicers. Strategy If the player can manage to hack the two stationary Turrets in the dark room below Daniel's office in the Pink Pearl, one can retreat to this room just before directly confronting Daniel Wales. This way the player can save a lot of supplies, and avoid the hostile Splicers out in the main area by letting the Turret guns do most of the work. The Hypnotize Plasmid is also effective in this fight because it can be used on the attacking Spider Splicers to turn them against Daniel. Audio Diaries *Siren Alley **Father Simon Wales **The Date is the Code **Wales an' Wales Behind the Scenes *Daniel Wales' appearance is based on that of the Breadwinner Splicer model. *It is not required to kill Daniel Wales to advance in the game if the player knows the code from prior experience. de:Daniel Wales es:Daniel Wales fr:Daniel Wales Gallery 2012-12-17 00022.jpg|Door leading to Daniel's apartment 2012-12-17 00028.jpg|lounge 2012-12-17 00027.jpg 2012-12-17 00030.jpg|hallway 2012-12-17 00032.jpg|Daniel's office url.jpeg|Daniel Wales, seen frozen by Delta's Winter Blast attack during battle. Category:BioShock 2 Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters Category:The Rapture Family Category:The Governors Category:BioShock 2 Enemies